Obsession
by KizunaUzumaki
Summary: - Fem!Judal in high school with Aladdin in college. Judal has some mixed feelings about Aladdin. She needs to move on but she doesn't want to.


Prompt- Fem!Judal in high school with Aladdin in college.

* * *

Judal was finally a senior. It wasn't like the crowds of people in busy hallways hadn't parted for her the year before, or that the boys didn't all try to get with her before now, but something about it being her final year at the high school made her feel different. Something changed, but she couldn't tell what.

"Hey Judal!"

"What do you want Gyoku?"

"Morgiana and I wanted to know if you were going to be doing drama again this year. I know you didn't want to do much last year but the play this year would be really good for you. There is going to be a lot of dancing involved. If you are then Morgiana and I want to start designing your costume now so we can make it quickly once the practice starts."

"I don't think so. I'm dance team captain this year and I'm taking extra classes outside of school for dance and French. I'm not really going to have that much time."

"But you helped so much last year with the blocking even though you weren't acting."

"Yeah well, we'll see. That theater has some difficult memories for me. Not sure I really want to deal with that crap. I have to go see Sinbad before class starts, apparently I didn't do my summer homework for AP Gov correctly. Great way to start the new year."

"Okay, by Judal!"

Judal rolled her eyes and made her way over to Sinbad's classroom. She didn't bother to call him teacher or anything; they had known each other for too long for that. She might have told a half truth, but whatever. Kougyoku would forgive her eventually. Summer homework yes, but not really for her government class. He had ordered her to get over her heartbreak, but it was hard. She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't really want to move on. She wanted to hold on to her pure little light.

" _Who's that?"_

" _Hmm? Oh you mean Aladdin? He is a senior this year."_

" _Two years older? What does he do and why haven't I ever seen him before now?"_

" _He moved here from France at the end of last year. You were always competing and he was always in the theater."_

" _So he's a drama kid? Ew. Too dramatic."_

" _Coming from you? That doesn't really make sense. Don't be a hypocrite."_

" _There is only so much room for drama in my life. I take up 99.9% of it. Not enough room for dramatic boys, just enough room for bad boys."_

" _So what are you going to do?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I know that look in your eye. This isn't one you are going to give up on even if what you just said is true."_

" _Kouha shut up. Don't you have a shoot to go to or something?"_

" _Don't be jealous that I'm modeling for you-know-who."_

" _I'm not. I turned down the offers I got when I went with you to the studio remember? Not really my thing."_

Yeah, she hadn't completed the summer assignment Sinbad gave her at all. She definitely wasn't over him. Unfortunately, he was definitely over her. She shook off the feeling and moved through the halls faster. She could tell that Sinbad was ready to lecture her when she confessed how little she had moved on. She zoned out as he went on and on about how she needed to get over the boy who was obviously not interested. That stung, even if it was true and she knew it.

" _Judal? What are you doing here?"_

" _I quit the dance team. The captain isn't organized and there is no way we are going to win any competitions with her leadership and choreography. I'm not wasting my time learning and practicing dances that aren't interesting. So, why not join theater?"_

" _You do know that the teacher isn't going to let you do whatever you want like the dance teacher does."_

" _Please, I will have her wrapped around my little finger by then end of next week."_

" _I can't even do that!"_

" _Yes, because you are a boy, and I am a girl who can play the goody two shoes to win people over until they think I am wonderful in everything I do and don't care after."_

" _I really envy you."_

" _Hey Kouha what are you doing over here? Kougyoku is looking for you back stage."_

 _Judal shot him a glance 'You know him?' which he returned with 'Duh! Cute new boy in school. Why wouldn't I?'_

" _I'm going I'm going. Geez, if she needed this fabric she should have remembered it. Damn sophomores."_

" _I take offense. Not all of us are slow like Gyoku."_

" _Yes, yes I'm sorry the great and wonderful Judal."_

" _Better."_

" _Hi, I'm Aladdin."_

 _God, his smile. Why was her heart beating so quickly? "Judal. Nice to meet you."_

" _Are you auditioning for the play?"_

" _Yeah, I heard they needed a girl who can dance and sing. I haven't really done much singing recently but dancing is kinda my specialty so I thought I'd try it out."_

" _Good Luck then. If you get the part we will be working together quite a bit."_

 _There was no way in hell that part was going to anyone else._

The day went by so slowly. The minutes seemed to keep dragging on and on. This really sucked. She was taking three of the same classes he was taking as a senior. That was a mistake. She could picture the conversations they had had about teachers, study methods, hobbies, and classes in general. This really wasn't her day. Maybe that was the feeling she couldn't place. Yeah, that must be it; she had unconsciously realized how much this year would suck.

The week passed very slowly. Friday seemed to take forever to come.

She checked her phone and found a text from Kouha.

 **Party at the house tonight. You coming?**

 **I don't really do college parties anymore.**

 **That's what you said about French food but you loved the restaurant I took you to and you know it. Just come. …Judal?**

 **What time?**

 **Come at 7. Wear the black dress.**

 **I know I am going to regret this just as much as I regret agreeing to be part of the play.**

 **Kougyoku got you to agree? No fair! You didn't do the play with me last year.**

 **Yeah, well shit happens. See you tonight.**

This wasn't going to be fun. More bad memories. Saying this week sucked would be an understatement.

 _She wore a blue dress that matched his eyes. The party was huge, and she was probably the youngest person there. Aladdin had asked her to come. She thought it was because he liked her. They had grown really close while doing the play together and had continued the relationship even after Aladdin graduated._

 _She was making her way threw the crowd of dancers over to where she left Aladdin. She spotted him almost immediately. She started rushing over when she noticed the girl. The pink haired woman was_ _ **way**_ _too close to Aladdin for Judal's comfort. The girl pressed her chest up against Aladdin's and pulled his hands up to her chest. Judal's temper flared and she waited for him to push her away. She watched as the girl rocked her hips against his and he didn't move away from her. Judal's mood plummeted. Worst day ever. She was done with this. Why had she been so blind?_

At home she changed quickly. She pulled her hair up into the unique braid she used to wear every day. She swiped the purple eye shadow over her eyes and redid her eyeliner. She put a gloss on her lips, grabber her phone, and ran out the door. She was probably going to regret this.

Kouha greeted her with open arms and Kougyoku was flitting around in the background bringing things out for the party. The DJ was setting up, Kouen and Koumei both retreated to the upstairs study to escape some of the noise. People were already dancing in the large open room. The lawn had even more people moving their bodies to the music. Judal's mind wasn't really a happy place to be in at the moment. She needed to stop thinking about the blue-eyed boy and start enjoying herself. Kouha started describing the different groups of people to her until she just chose randomly and started dancing. She didn't really care about similar interests with the group members; they weren't people she planned to speak to ever again.

One of the boys pulled her up close and left his hands very firmly on her hips. She just ignored the annoying sensations of discomfort. She didn't really feel like caring tonight. The boys hands started roaming all over her body. She wasn't particularly fond of the feeling but she let it go for a minute. She could feel eyes on her but she couldn't find Kouen, who she assumed was the one watching. He had a strange protectiveness over her that she had a love-hate relationship with. Whatever, she could put on an expression of discomfort and he or Koumei would **probably** come save her should she want them to. For now it didn't matter, it was easier to focus on the uncomfortable touches then the memories.

Suddenly her back was cold and the boy she had been dancing with was on the floor with a hand against his face. What the hell? Aladdin took her hand and dragged her up the stairs and into an empty room. Wait…Aladdin?

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nice to see you too Chibi." That's good, her voice isn't trembling and she sounds her usual snarky self.

"He is **not** someone you should be doing things like that with. He is more into S &M then Kouha is. It is not safe for a girl like you to flirt with that group."

"And I was supposed to know this? I don't go to your school in case you didn't remember. And I don't think it is any of your business what I do in my free time."

"Judal, what is wrong with you? I haven't talked to you since the last party and now I come and you are doing stupid things like this."

"Just leave me alone Chibi. Go play with your girlfriend or something." This was bad, her voice was starting to tremble.

"I don't have a girlfriend. What the hell are you talking about?"

"That pinkette that was all up in your business at the last party. Don't deny it I saw you. I don't like being led on just to have that shit shoved in my face. Despite what some of my exes may say I am not emotionless, I do feel things." Yeah, her voice was trembling and dripping with anger. She was done with this. Sinbad was right, she needed to move on. She liked confrontation, no wonder those other methods hadn't worked. …Wait…Shit! Now he knew how she felt…well, this couldn't get any more awkward.

"We were just dancing. How is what I was doing with her any different from what you were just doing with that guy."

Fuck this, I don't care about what he knows. Whatever is left of this just needs to break or fix itself. "I haven't been leading you on for a year and a half. I happen to do these things often, I always have. But I never would have done something like this to you! Even I'm not that much of a tease. Stop telling me what to do. You don't understand anything. Just leave me alone. You promised to stay beside me but then you went and betrayed me. Thanks a lot, asshole."

He grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. "Judal wait. I wasn't trying to lead you on."

"Then why ask me to a party and make it sound like you want to go **together** then turn around and get all intimate with another girl."

"You told me you didn't do serious relationships! I was trying to respect what your preferences and not make anything serious."

"Chibi, I call you Chibi. I literally make fun of you every time I say your name. How would that make for a serious relationship. I meant I don't do relationships with a serious mind-set, meaning I don't do date night at a special restaurant every week and setting limits on how intimate we can be and taking everything really serious and planning everything out. I like spontaneity. I also like people who compliment what I do and treat me like I'm a goddess. You tended to do that all the freaking time. What was I supposed to think?"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I made it very clear. You just weren't paying attention."

"Judal?"

"What?"

"Will you date me?"

"You think I am just going to let this entire thing go that easily?"

"I am spontaneously asking you out. Isn't that what you want?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Looks like the Chibi grew a backbone while in college."

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "No more bad boys."

Judal just smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Hello!

To the one who requested the story-what do you think? I hope you liked it.

Please review!

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


End file.
